In a semiconductor memory device such as an SDRAM, access is performed by, for example, inputting a row address together with an active command and inputting a column address together with a read command/write command. However, in recent years, the size of addresses (the number of bits) has been increased as the storage capacity of a semiconductor memory device increases.